Quo vadis/Rozdział 27
Od tej chwili rzadziej pokazywała się we wspólnej izbie i rzadziej zbliżała się do jego łóżka. Lecz spokój jej nie wracał. Widziała, że Winicjusz wodzi za nią błagalnym wzrokiem, że czeka na każde jej słowo jak na łaskę, że cierpi i nie śmie się skarżyć, by jej do siebie nie zrazić, że ona jedna jest mu zdrowiem i radością, i wówczas serce wzbierało w niej politowaniem. Wkrótce też spostrzegła, że im bardziej stara się go unikać, tym większy jej go żal, a tym samym tym tkliwsze rodzą się w niej dla niego uczucia. Opuściła ją spokojność. Czasem mówiła sobie, że właśnie powinna być ciągle przy nim, raz dlatego, że boska nauka nakazuje dobrem za złe płacić, a po wtóre, że rozmawiając z nim mogłaby go do tej nauki pociągnąć. Lecz zaraz sumienie mówiło jej, że oszukuje sama siebie i że ciągnie ją ku niemu nie co innego, tylko jego miłość i jego urok. W ten sposób żyła w ciągłej rozterce, która powiększała się z dniem każdym. Chwilami wydawało jej się, że ją otacza jakaś sieć, ona zaś chcąc ją przebić, wikła się w niej coraz bardziej. Musiała też wyznać przed sobą że widok jego co dzień staje się jej potrzebniejszym, głos jego milszym i że potrzeba jej całą siłą walczyć z chęcią przesiadywania przy jego łożu. Gdy zbliżała się do niego, a on rozpromieniał się, radość zalewała i jej serce. Pewnego dnia dostrzegła ślady łez na jego rzęsach i po raz pierwszy w życiu przyszła jej myśl że mogłaby je osuszyć pocałunkami. Przestraszona tą myślą i pełna pogardy dla siebie, przepłakała noc następną. On zaś był cierpliwy, jakby sobie cierpliwość poprzysiągł. Gdy chwilami zaświeciły mu oczy zniecierpliwieniem, samowolą i gniewem, wnet hamował te błyski, a potem patrzył na nią z niepokojem, jakby chcąc ją przeprosić, ją zaś ujmowało to jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie miała poczucia, że jest tak bardzo kochana, i gdy myślała o tym, czuła się zarazem winną i szczęśliwą. Winicjusz też zmieniał się istotnie. W rozmowach jego z Glaukiem mniej było dumy. Często przychodziło mu do głowy, że i ten biedny lekarz niewolnik, i cudzoziemka, stara Miriam, która otaczała go troskliwością, i Kryspus, którego widywał pogrążonego ciągle w modlitwie, to jednak są ludzie. Dziwił się podobnym myślom - jednakże je miewał. Ursusa polubił z czasem i rozmawiał z nim teraz całymi dniami, albowiem mógł z nim mówić o Ligii, olbrzym zaś był niewyczerpany w opowiadaniach i spełniając przy chorym najprostsze usługi począł mu również okazywać pewien rodzaj przywiązania. Ligia była zawsze dla Winicjusza istotą jakby do innego gatunku należącą, wyższą stokrotnie od tych, którzy ją otaczali; niemniej jednak począł przypatrywać się ludziom prostym i ubogim, czego nie czynił nigdy w życiu, i począł odkrywać w nich różne godne uwagi strony, których istnienie nigdy przedtem nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nazariusza tylko nie mógł ścierpieć, albowiem zdawało mu się, że młody chłopak ośmiela kochać się w Ligii. Długi czas wstrzymywał się wprawdzie z okazywaniem mu niechęci, lecz raz, gdy ten przyniósł dziewczynie dwie przepiórki, które zakupił na targu za własne zarobione pieniądze, w Winicjuszu odezwał się potomek Kwirytów, dla którego przybłęda. z obcego narodu mniej znaczył niż robak najlichszy. Słysząc podziękowanie Ligii pobladł straszliwie i gdy Nazariusz wyszedł po wodę dla ptaków, rzekł: - Ligio, zali możesz ścierpieć, by on składał ci dary? Zali nie wiesz, że ludzi jego narodu Grecy psami żydowskimi nazywają? - Nie wiem, jak ich nazywają Grecy - odpowiedziała - ale wiem, że Nazariusz jest chrześcijaninem i bratem moim. To rzekłszy spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i żalem; bo już ją był odzwyczaił od podobnych wybuchów, on zaś zacisnął zęby, by jej nie powiedzieć, że takiego jej brata kazałby na śmierć zasmagać batami lub zesłałby go na wieś, by jako compeditus kopał ziemię w jego sycylijskich winnicach... Pohamował się jednak, zdusił w sobie gniew i dopiero po chwili rzekł: - Wybacz mi, Ligio. Tyś dla mnie córką królewską i przybranym dzieckiem Plaucjuszów. I przemógł się do tego stopnia, że gdy Nazariusz pokazał się znów w izbie, obiecał mu, iż po powrocie do swej willi podaruje mu parę pawi lub parę flamingów, których miał pełne ogrody. Ligia rozumiała, ile go muszą kosztować podobne zwycięstwa nad samym sobą. Lecz im częściej je odnosił, tym bardziej jej serce szło ku niemu. Zasługa jego względem Nazariusza była jednak mniejsza, niż przypuszczała. Winicjusz mógł przez chwilę oburzyć się na niego, ale nie mógł być o niego zazdrosnym. Syn Miriam istotnie niewiele więcej znaczył w jego oczach od psa, a prócz tego był jeszcze dzieckiem, które jeśli kochało Ligię, to kochało ją zarazem bezwiednie i służebniczo. Większe walki musiał ze sobą staczać młody trybun, by poddać się, choćby w milczeniu, tej czci, jaką wśród tych ludzi było otoczone imię Chrystusa i jego nauka. Pod tym względem działy się w Winicjuszu rzeczy dziwne. Była to bądź co bądź nauka, w którą wierzyła Ligia, więc dla tego samego gotów był ją uznać. Następnie, im bardziej przychodził do zdrowia, im lepiej przypominał sobie cały szereg zdarzeń, które zaszły od owej nocy na Ostrianum, i cały szereg pojęć, które napłynęły od tego czasu do jego głowy, tym bardziej zdumiewał się nad nadludzką siłą tej nauki, która przeradzała tak do gruntu dusze ludzkie. Rozumiał, że jest w niej coś nadzwyczajnego, coś, czego nie było dotąd na świecie, i czuł, że gdyby ona ogarnęła świat cały, gdyby wszczepiła weń swoją miłość i swoje miłosierdzie, to chyba nastałaby jakaś epoka przypominająca ową, w której jeszcze nie Jowisz, ale Saturn rządził światem. Nie śmiał też wątpić ani o nadprzyrodzonym pochodzeniu Chrystusa, ani o Jego zmartwychwstaniu, ani o innych cudach. Naoczni świadkowie, którzy o tym mówili, zbyt byli wiarogodni i zbyt brzydzili się kłamstwem, by mógł przypuścić, że opowiadają rzeczy niebywałe. Wreszcie sceptycyzm rzymski pozwalał sobie na niewiarę w bogów, ale wierzył w cuda. Winicjusz stał wobec jakiejś dziwnej zagadki, której nie umiał rozplątać. Z drugiej strony jednak cała ta nauka wydawała mu się tak przeciwną istniejącemu porządkowi rzeczy, tak niepodobną do przeprowadzania w praktyce i tak szaloną jak żadna inna. Według niego ludzie i w Rzymie, i na całym świecie mogli być źli, ale porządek rzeczy był dobry. Gdyby cezar był na przykład uczciwym człowiekiem, gdyby senat składał się nie ze znikczemniałych rozpustników, ale z ludzi takich, jakim był Trazeasz, czegóż by więcej można sobie życzyć? Wszak pokój rzymski i zwierzchność rzymska były rzeczą dobrą, rozdział między ludźmi słusznym i sprawiedliwym. A tymczasem ta nauka, wedle rozumienia Winicjusza, musiałaby zburzyć wszelki porządek, wszelką zwierzchność i znieść wszelkie różnice. I co wówczas stałoby się choćby z władztwem i państwem rzymskim? Zali Rzymianie mogli przestać panować lub uznać całą trzodę podbitych narodów za równą sobie? To już nie mieściło się w głowie patrycjusza. A przy tym osobiście nauka ta była przeciwną wszelkim jego wyobrażeniom, przyzwyczajeniu, charakterowi i pojęciom o życiu. Nie mógł sobie zgoła wyobrazić, jakby mógł istnieć, gdyby ją na przykład przyjął. Obawiał się jej i podziwiał ją, ale przed przyjęciem jej wzdrygała się po prostu jego natura. Rozumiał na koniec, że nic innego, tylko ona rozdzieliła go z Ligią, i gdy o tym myślał, nienawidził jej ze wszystkich sił duszy. Jednakże zdawał sobie już sprawę, że to ona ubrała Ligię w tę jakąś wyjątkową, niewysłowioną piękność, która w jego sercu zrodziła prócz miłości cześć, prócz żądzy uwielbienie, i z samej Ligii uczyniła drogą mu nad wszystko w świecie istotę. A wówczas chciało mu się znów kochać Chrystusa. I pojmował jasno, że albo Go musi pokochać, albo znienawidzić, obojętnym zaś zostać nie może. Tymczasem parły go jakby dwie przeciwne fale, wahał się w myślach, wahał się w uczuciach, nie umiał wybrać, skłaniał jednak głowę i okazywał milczącą cześć temu niepojętemu dla siebie Bogu, dlatego tylko, że był to Bóg Ligii. Ligia zaś widziała, co się w nim działo, jak się przełamywał, jak natura jego odrzucała tę naukę, i jeśli z jednej strony martwiło ją to śmiertelnie, z drugiej strony żal, litość i wdzięczność za owo milczące poszanowanie, jakie dla Chrystusa okazywał, skłaniały ku niemu nieprzepartą siłą jej serce. Przypomniała sobie Pomponię Grecynę i Aulusa. Dla Pomponii źródłem nieustannego smutku i nigdy nie osychających łez była myśl, że za grobem nie odnajdzie Aulusa. Ligia poczęła teraz lepiej rozumieć tę gorycz i ten ból. I ona znalazła drogą istotę, z którą groził jej wiekuisty rozdział. Czasem łudziła się wprawdzie, że jego dusza otworzy się jeszcze na Chrystusowe prawdy, ale złudzenia te nie mogły się ostać. Znała i rozumiała go już zbyt dobrze. Winicjusz - chrześcijaninem! Te dwa pojęcia nawet w jej niedoświadczonej głowie nie mogły się obok siebie pomieścić. Jeśli rozważny i pełen stateczności Aulus nie został nim pod wpływem mądrej i doskonałej Pompinii, jakże mógł nim zostać Winicjusz? Na to nie było odpowiedzi, a raczej istniała tylko jedna: że nie znasz dla niego ni nadziei, ni ratunku. Lecz Ligia spostrzegła z przestrachem, że ten wyrok zatraty, który nad nim wisi, zamiast ją zrażać do niego, przez samo politowanie czyni go jej jeszcze droższym. Chwilami brała ją ochota mówić z nim szczerze o jego ciemnej przyszłości, lecz gdy raz siadłszy przy nim rzekła mu, że poza nauką chrześcijańską nie ma życia, on, będąc już silniejszym, przypodniósł się na swym zdrowym ramieniu i nagle złożył jej głowę na kolanach, mówiąc: "Tyś jest życie!" A wówczas oddech zamarł jej w piersi, przytomność opuściła ją, jakiś dreszcz rozkoszy przebiegł ją od stóp do głowy. Chwyciwszy dłońmi jego skronie usiłowała go podnieść, lecz sama pochyliła się przy tym ku niemu tak, że ustami dotknęła jego włosów, i przez chwilę zmagali się tak w upojeniu ze sobą i z miłością, która pchała jedno ku drugiemu. Ligia podniosła się wreszcie i uciekła czując płomień w żyłach i zawrót w głowie. Lecz to była kropla, która przelała ostatecznie pełny już kielich. Winicjusz nie domyślił się, jak drogo przyjdzie mu opłacić szczęsną chwilę, lecz Ligia zrozumiała, że teraz ona sama potrzebuje ratunku. Noc po owym wieczorze spędziła bezsennie, we łzach i na modlitwie, z poczuciem, że niegodna jest się modlić i że nie może być wysłuchaną. Nazajutrz wyszła wcześnie z cubiculum i wywoławszy Kryspa do ogrodowego letnika, pokrytego bluszczem i zwiędłymi powojami, otworzyła mu całą duszę, błagając go zarazem, by pozwolił jej wrócić dom Miriam, albowiem nie ufa już sobie i nie może przemóc w sercu miłości dla Winicjusza. Kryspus, który był człowiekiem starym, surowym i pogrążonym w ciągłym uniesieniu, zgodził się na zamiar opuszczenia domu Miriam, lecz nie znalazł słów przebaczenia dla grzesznej wedle jego pojęć miłości. Serce wezbrało mu oburzeniem na samą myśl, że owa Ligia, którą opiekował się od chwili ucieczki, którą pokochał, utwierdził w wierze i na którą patrzył dotychczas jakby na białą lilię wyrosłą na gruncie nauki chrześcijańskiej i nieskażoną żadnym tchnieniem ziemskim, mogła znaleźć w duszy miejsce na inną miłość niż niebieską. Wierzył dotąd, że nigdzie w całym świecie nie biło czystsze serce na chwałę Chrystusa. Chciał ją Mu ofiarować jak perłę, jak klejnot i drogie dzieło rąk własnych, więc doznany zawód napełnił go i zdumieniem, i goryczą. - Idź i błagaj Boga, by ci przebaczył winy - rzekł jej posępnie. - Uciekaj, póki zły duch, którzy cię oplątał, nie przywiedzie cię do zupełnego upadku i póki nie zaprzesz się Zbawiciela. Bóg umarł dla cię na krzyżu, by krwią własną odkupić twą duszę, lecz ty wolałaś umiłować tego, który chciał cię uczynić swoją nałożnicą. Bóg cudem ocalił cię z rąk jego, lecz ty otworzyłaś serce żądzy nieczystej i pokochałaś syna ciemności. Któż on jest? - Przyjaciel i sługa antychrysta, wspólnik rozpusty i zbrodni. Gdzież on cię zawiedzie, jeśli nie do tej otchłani i do tej Sodomy, w której sam żyje, a którą Bóg zniszczy płomieniem swego gniewu? A ja ci mówię: bogdajbyś była umarła, bogdajby ściany tego domu były zawaliły się na głowę twoją pierwej, niż ów wąż wpełznął do twojej piersi i poślinił ją jadem swej nieprawości. I unosił się coraz bardziej, albowiem wina Ligii napełniła go nie tylko gniewem, ale obrzydzeniem i pogardą dla natury ludzkiej w ogóle, w szczególności zaś dla kobiecej, której nawet nauka chrześcijańska nie uchroniła od słabości Ewy. Niczym dla niego było, że dziewczyna pozostała jeszcze czystą, że chciała uciekać od tej miłości i że wyznawała ją z żalem i skruchą. Kryspus chciał ją był zmienić w anioła i wynieść na wysokości, na których istniała tylko miłość dla Chrystusa, a ona pokochała oto augustianina! Sama myśl o tym napełniała jego serce zgrozą, spotęgowaną uczuciem rozczarowania i zawodu. Nie! nie mógł jej tego przebaczyć! Słowa zgrozy paliły mu wargi na kształt gorejących węgli; walczył jeszcze ze sobą, by ich nie wymówić, lecz trząsł swymi wychudłymi rękoma nad przerażoną dziewczyną. Ligia czuła się winną, lecz nie do tego stopnia winną. Sądziła nawet, że oddalenie się z domu Miriam będzie jej zwycięstwem nad pokusą i złagodzeniem winy. Kryspus starł ją w proch; ukazał jej całą lichotę i nikczemność jej duszy, o jaką nie podejrzewała się dotąd. Ona sądziła nawet, że stary prezbiter, który od chwili jej ucieczki z Palatynu był dla niej jakby ojcem okaże trochę litości, że ją pocieszy, doda otuchy, umocni. - Bogu ofiaruję mój zawód i moją boleść - mówił - aleś ty zawiodła i Zbawiciela, boś zeszła jakby na bagno, którego wyziewy zatruły ci duszę. Mogłaś ofiarować ją Chrystusowi jako naczynie kosztowne i rzec Mu: "Wypełnij je, Panie, łaską!", a wolałaś ofiarować słudze złego ducha. Niechaj ci Bóg przebaczy i niechaj zmiłuje się nad tobą, gdyż ja, póki nie wyrzucisz węża... ja, który miałem cię za wybraną... I nagle przestał mówić, albowiem spostrzegł, że nie byli sami. Przez zwiędłe powoje i przez bluszcze zieleniące się jednako latem i zimą ujrzał dwóch ludzi, z których jeden był Piotr Apostoł. Drugiego nie mógł zrazu rozpoznać, albowiem płaszcz z grubej włosianej tkaniny, zwanej cilicium, zasłaniał mu część twarzy. Kryspowi wydawało się przez chwilę, iż to był Chilon. Oni zaś usłyszawszy podniesiony głos Kryspa weszli do letnika i siedli na kamiennej ławce. Towarzysz Piotra odsłonił wówczas twarz chudą, z łysiejącą czaszką pokrytą po bokach kędzierzawym włosem, z zaczerwienionymi powiekami i z zakrzywionym nosem - brzydką i zarazem natchnioną, w której Kryspus rozpoznał rysy Pawła z Torsu. Lecz Ligia rzuciwszy się na kolana objęła ramionami jakby z rozpaczą nogi Piotra i przytuliwszy swą znękaną główkę do fałd jego płaszcza, pozostała tak w milczeniu. A Piotr rzekł: - Pokój duszom waszym. I widząc dziecko u swych nóg, zapytał, co się stało. Wówczas Kryspus począł opowiadać wszystko, co mu wyznała Ligia, jej grzeszną miłość, jej chęć ucieczki z domu Miriam i swój żal, że dusza, którą chciał ofiarować Chrystusowi czystą jak łza, zbrudziła się ziemskim uczuciem dla uczestnika wszystkich zbrodni, w których grzęznął świat pogański i które wołały o pomstę Bożą. Ligia w czasie jego słów obejmowała coraz silniej nogi Apostoła, jakby chcąc przy nich szukać ucieczki i wyżebrać choć trochę litości. Apostoł zaś, wysłuchawszy do końca, pochylił się i położył zgrzybiałą rękę na jej głowie, po czym podniósł oczy na starego kapłana i rzekł: - Kryspie, zaliś nie słyszał, że Mistrz nasz ukochany był w Kanie na godach i błogosławił miłość między niewiastą i mężem? Kryspowi opadły ręce i spojrzał ze zdumieniem na mówiącego, nie mogąc słowa przemówić. A ów pomilczawszy chwilę spytał znowu: - Kryspie, zali mniemasz, że Chrystus, który dopuszczał Marii z Magdali leżeć u nóg swoich i który przebaczył jawnogrzesznicy, odwróciłby się od tego dziecka czystego jak lilie polne? Ligia ze łkaniem przytuliła się jeszcze silniej do nóg Piotrowych, zrozumiawszy, że niepróżno szukała przy nich ucieczki. Apostoł, podniósłszy jej łzami zalaną twarz, mówił do niej: - Póki oczy tego, którego miłujesz, nie otworzą się na światło prawdy, póty unikaj go, aby nie przywiódł cię do grzechu, lecz módl się za niego i wiedz, że nie masz winy w miłości twojej. A iż chcesz się chronić pokusy, przeto ta zasługa policzona ci będzie. Nie martw się i nie płacz, albowiem powiadam ci, że łaska Zbawiciela nie opuściła cię i że modlitwy twoje zostaną wysłuchane, po smutkach zaś poczną się dni wesela. To rzekłszy położył obie dłonie na jej włosach i wzniósłszy w górę oczy błogosławił jej. Z twarzy świeciła mu nadziemska dobroć. Lecz skruszony Kryspus począł się z pokorą usprawiedliwiać: - Zgrzeszyłem przeciw miłosierdziu - rzekł - alem mniemał, że dopuszczając do serca miłość ziemską zaparła się Chrystusa... Piotr zaś odpowiedział: - Po trzykroć się Go zaparłem, a jednak przebaczył mi i kazał paść baranki swoje. - ...i dlatego - kończył Kryspus - że Winicjusz jest augustianinem... - Chrystus kruszył twardsze jeszcze serca - odrzekł Piotr. Na to Paweł z Torsu, który milczał dotąd, przyłożył palce do swej piersi i wskazując na siebie, rzekł: - Jam jest, którym prześladował i porywał na śmierć sługi Chrystusa. Jam podczas kamienowania Szczepana pilnował szat tych, którzy go kamienowali, jam chciał wyplenić prawdę po wszystkiej ziemi, którą zamieszkują ludzie, a jednak - mnie to przeznaczył Pan; abym ją po wszystkiej ziemi opowiadał. I opowiadałem ją w Judei, w Grecji, na wyspach i w tym bezbożnym mieście, gdym po raz pierwszy, jako więzień, w nim mieszkał. A teraz, gdy mnie wezwał Piotr, mój zwierzchnik, wstąpię do domu tego, aby ugiąć tę dumną głowę do nóg Chrystusowych i rzucić ziarno w tę kamienistą rolę, którą użyźni Pan, aby wydała plon obfity. I powstał. Kryspowi zaś ten mały, zgarbiony człowiek wydał się w tej chwili tym, czym był w istocie, to jest olbrzymem, który wzruszy świat z posad i zagarnie ludy i ziemię. góra strony Quo vadis 27